


Collarful

by GoringWriting



Series: MCU Rarepair Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Chains, Choking, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony lost to Thanos on Titan and is now his war prize.Bingo fill for my "collar" square





	Collarful

Tony lifts his head when he hears the door open. He could hear the footsteps as they came close to the door and when Thanos comes in Tony shrinks into the sheets hiding his face and hoping Thanos has only come to gloat and not his preferred reason for visiting him.

"How is my prize today?" Thanos asks pulling on the chain attached to Tony's arms making him kneel up onto the mattress with his arms spread, exposing him to Thanos' gaze. Tony shakes softly as he feels his gaze all over his body before settling on his throat. 

"Perhaps I should return to Earth. Let your people see what their hero has become. See what happens to those who oppose me," Thanos says cupping Tony's cheek and cradling his face. Tony is used to this threat. Thanos never follows through but the fantasy does enough for him.

"Or perhaps I should keep my prize to myself. You are such a lovely one after all," Thanos says hand reaching down to the plate Tony hadn't noticed him come in with and hold a piece of fruit to Tony's lips. 

Tony lets out a breath and sucks the fruit into his mouth and sinks his teeth into it and juice floods his mouth relieving the thirst there. The piece slides down his throat and settles in his stomach. 

Thanos feeds him more pieces or fruit as well as a few pieces of some kind of meat. Tony swallows them gratefully and then Thanos reaches down and brings up a gold cup and presses it to Tony's lips and Tony sips.

"Slowly little one. Do not rush. You'll make a mess," Thanos says moves the cup away when Tony has finished. Tony breathes in and out and tenses when Thanos' hand moves down to pluck at his nipples a couple of times and then it continues down to wrap around Tony's cock and he begins to stroke it to hardness.

Tony trembles as Thanos wraps a hand around his throat cutting off his air supply.

His throat constricts and his eyes flutter and he fights to conserve what little air he has.

Tony's body tenses and a few moments later he cums against his stomach and Thanos releases him and cums on his face.

"Perfect," Thanos says and leaves and returns with a washcloth to wipe Tony clean.

"I will be back during lunch," Thanos says allowing him to lay back down.

When he watches Thanos leave he catches his reflection in the mirror and winces when he sees the bruises wrapped around his throat.

He'd been worried that Thanos would want to put a collar on him. And he was right only this collar isn't made of leather or metal.

The collar Tony wears is a collar of bruises.


End file.
